encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hera Aega
Hera Aega is the one of the four tribes of Etheria. It is a tribe consisting of female Etherians only. Unlike the other tribes which have bustling settlements, castles, and palaces, denizens of Aega did not live within the territory of Etheria. They live a semi-nomadic lifestyle and isolate themselves even from fellow Etherians of other tribes. They have secluded themselves in a mountain range and built tents as their homes. The Etherians belonging to this tribe can dictate or manipulate the emotions of an enemy. It is the most mysterious tribe of Etheria, according to Asval no one has lived to clarify the stories about Hera Aega. Places of interest *Residence of the Olontre The Olontre dwells within the teritory of Hera Aega. Odessa befriended the Olontre and became it's caretaker. Rules and Traditions Hera Aega has numerous rules and traditions. Their known rules and traditions are, the members of this tribe when they've reached the right age undergo a sacred ritual called Talpas. Markings made out of wood extracts are placed on the sides of their foreheads if they haven't undergone yet the sacred ritual. After a member has successfully accomplished the ritual, they will have to cover half of their faces when there is a presence of a man. If a member's mask is removed while there is a presence of a man regardless of the race, their faces will turn black and white and they suffer extreme pain as if being burned. When male soldiers or a messenger from Etheria come to their tribe, they put on a piece of black cloth to cover their eyes. They also have a another rule, that they cannot let a man who has seen their tribe live. The members of this tribe are forbidden to marry but they can conceive a child with a man as that is the only way for their reproduction. If the baby is a girl they would keep the baby and raise it to become one of them. The founding members of this tribe lived by their belief that "Men are the key to their strength, but they are also the key to their weaknesses." and that became the foundation of their rules and traditions. This belief of theirs was greatly shown when Odessa fell in love with Ybarro. The Heran disobeyed all their rules and went against their traditions just to be with Ybarro proving that belief to be correct. Leadership The tribe leader was As'nan but she was murdered by her sister Ora because she thinks she isn't an effective leader. (This happened when the Sang'gres intervened with the past it is unknown if it also happened in the original history of Etheria.) Military Members of this tribe are still one with their kingdom, As'nan sends warriors whenever they are needed by Etheria. Unlike the other tribes of Etheria, warriors from Hera Aega have no uniform. The use clothes varying length, colors and design for battle. They use swords, knives and bows as their weapons. Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series